


A Friendly Hand

by Color_me_blue3



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: BL, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Toshi notices Yoshiki is drowning in his own stress and has an idea about how to help him relax a bit.





	A Friendly Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write something that isn't PWP? Well, as long as no one complains I guess I'll just follow my muses... With this one I wasn't sure if rating it E or M so I went for E just to be safe. I love these two and I hope I made a decent job at writing this piece of smut. Enjoy XD

Toshi observed as Yoshiki paced back and forth in his office as he spoke, or more like yelled at someone over the phone. He was talking really fast and loud, which made Toshi feel somehow uncomfortable. They had just finished discussing something from the tour but before he could go, the blonde had received such phone call.  
  
“You know what? Never mind!”  Yoshiki exclaimed having had enough of the argument. “I don't care! Now, I don't want to know anything about it until it's fixed!!” he then locked his phone and tossed it angrily towards the couch, where it bounced and if it wasn't because of Toshi's fast reflexes it would have ended up most likely shattered on the floor.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Toshi asked Yoshiki who was visibly fuming.  
  
Yoshiki gave Toshi a look that read ‘do I look like everything is ok?’ as he passed a hand thru his hair and went to sit down on the couch next to the elder. “No...” the blonde admitted with a sigh. “Nothing is going right... Everything I want done is either late or wrong... I mean, do I have to do it all myself so it's properly done?” he asked exasperated.  
  
Toshi sighed getting up and standing behind Yoshiki, placing his hands on his shoulders. “God! You are so stressed out!” he said feeling the blonde's tensed muscles.  
  
“I know...” The blonde conceded. “I'm just gonna fire everybody one of these days... I swear...”   
  
Toshi then began massaging Yoshiki's tensed back. “Come on... Breathe... Try to relax...”  
  
“How can I relax when things aren't going the way I want them to?” Yoshiki asked as he looked up at his friend, feeling his muscles relax just a bit.  
  
“Don't think about that right now...” Toshi then moved his hands a bit down on Yoshiki's back. “How long has it been?”  
  
“How long has it been what?” Yoshiki looked down and closed his eyes, enjoying Toshi's massage.  
  
“When did you last got laid?” Toshi asked.  
  
Yoshiki laughed softly. “Why would you ask such thing?”  
  
“You are obviously too tense... I bet it's been at least six months...” Toshi said.  
  
“And you are gonna talk to me about abstinence?” Yoshiki looked up at Toshi once again.  
  
“How long has it been?” Toshi pressed.  
  
Yoshiki pondered his answer for a bit. “Over a year...” he admitted not completely sure about it.  
  
“It's been a while...” Toshi said thoughtfully.  
  
“Come on! I bet you haven't done it for longer than me!” The blonde retorted.  
  
“Well... Maybe...” Toshi conceded. “But my hands can help me out there when it's necessary...”  
  
“Your hands?” Yoshiki asked then realizing what Toshi meant, blushing softly.  
  
“Yeah... When was the last time you at least gave yourself a hand?” Toshi inquired.  
  
“Oh... I don't do that...” Yoshiki said showing Toshi his wrist brace. “I'm not supposed to put any more stress into my wrists...”  
  
“Really?” Toshi was a bit surprised by that information.  
  
“Yeah... I don't want to tear my tendons with something like that... If I ruin them it will be while making music...” Yoshiki sighed.  
  
“Well...” Toshi stopped his massage thinking for a moment, he then made a quick decision and went back to sit next to the blonde on the couch. “Come here...” he said trying to pull Yoshiki towards his lap.  
  
“Why?” Yoshiki asked frowning slightly.  
  
“I'm going to help you...” Toshi explained.  
  
“Help me with what?!” Yoshiki was still confused.  
  
“Do you trust me or not?” Toshi inquired.  
  
“I trust you, but I don't understand...” Yoshiki began.  
  
“Then just come here...” Toshi interrupted, pulling the blonde over his lap, this time Yoshiki couldn't resist him, finding himself sitting on the elder's lap.  
  
“Toshi, what are you trying to do?” Yoshiki asked a bit scared as he felt the elder's hands unfasten his pants, trying to get away from him but finding hard to even balance himself enough on Toshi’s lap to be able to stand up.  
  
“Close your eyes...” Toshi said getting his hand inside the blonde's pants.  
  
“Toshi stop!!” Yoshiki almost yelled feeling Toshi's hand reach inside his boxers. “You don't have to do this!”  
  
“You need to relax a little, now just close your eyes and think of anything you want...” Toshi insisted beginning to rub Yoshiki's manhood softly.  
  
“Ah!” Yoshiki gasped feeling how his shaft stiffened. “No... Toshi!!” he complained trying to get up once more, only to feel Toshi's other arm going around his waist as he held him in place.  
  
“Your body needs it...” Toshi said feeling how despite his attempts to leave; the blonde was now rock hard.  
  
“But... This is not right...” Yoshiki still fought, however closing his eyes as he felt Toshi's hand beginning to move up and down his shaft. “Oh...”  
  
“That's it... Let yourself feel...” Toshi whispered to the blonde's ear.  
  
“Toshi...” Yoshiki moaned softly as the elder used his thumb to circle over the blonde's tip.  
  
“You don't have to acknowledge it’s me doing this...” Toshi said. “Picture yourself with someone you like...” He suggested as his hand continued to stroke the blonde's shaft.  
  
“Ah… yes…” Yoshiki finally stopped fighting, attempting to follow Toshi’s advice and trying to picture himself in some forgotten fantasy, however the harder he tried the harder it was not to feel he didn’t need anything else in his mind than the image of Toshi touching him in such an inappropriate way in his very office.  
  
Toshi then stroked his friend’s manhood a bit faster, feeling how the blonde was now moving his hips to meet his hand thus creating friction against his lap. “What are you thinking about?” he couldn’t help asking.  
  
“Ah… I’m thinking…” Yoshiki began talking among gasps and moans. “Of how you are growing hard by touching me…” Toshi’s hand stopped that instant. “Oh, don’t you dare to stop now!” the blonde demanded.  
  
Toshi then had no other option but to go on, blushing profusely. He was hard, that part was true; Yoshiki’s movements were at fault. Or at least he wanted to believe that.  
  
“Ah! Toshi!! I’m…” Yoshiki moaned feeling his abdomen clench as waves of pleasure began traveling thru his body.  
  
Toshi moved his hand faster, tightening his grip slightly. Yoshiki was close; then he would be able to run away.  
  
“Ah… yes!!” Yoshiki nearly screamed as he came hard on his friend’s hand.  
  
Toshi then gave Yoshiki a few moments, he didn’t want to just fling him away and leave. So he sighed; now he had a problem he needed to take care of too.  
  
Yoshiki then turned to look at Toshi. “I think… I’ll have to help you now…” he said handing some tissues to his friend, to then slide down the couch till he was between Toshi’s legs.  
  
“But… you can’t!”  Toshi started. “Your hand…”  
  
“I can use something else on you… that I can’t use on me…” The blonde smiled wickedly then unhooking Toshi’s pants and licking his lips to then engulf the elder’s shaft.  
  
“Ah… Yoshiki!” Toshi moaned grabbing a hold of the couch as he felt the blonde’s expert lips work wonders on him. “Mmm… yes…”  
  
Yoshiki moaned as he took the elder deep in his throat, the sounds he made were like music to him, so he speeded up, wanting to bring Toshi to the edge.  
  
“Yo-chan…” Toshi then took one of his hands to the blonde’s hair, caressing him as he felt his orgasm approach. “I’m… gonna…” he said trying to push Yoshiki away, but he held him firmly with his lips and waited for the elder’s seed.  
  
It didn’t take long and once Toshi came into his mouth he swallowed every last drop, licking him from base to tip making sure he didn’t left anything.  
  
Toshi sighed attempting to regularize his breath. “You… didn’t have to do that…”  
  
Yoshiki smiled. “Well… You didn’t have to help me either…” he said then standing up and fixing his clothes to then sit down on the couch once more.  
  
Toshi fixed his clothes; he wasn’t sure what to do now. “And… do you feel better?” he asked trying not to be awkward.  
  
“I feel great!” Yoshiki smiled. “I think you were right… how about you?”  
  
“Oh… well…” Toshi smiled softly. “I think… I needed that too…”  
  
Yoshiki then got closer to Toshi, barely brushing his lips to the elder’s. “Thank you…” he whispered then feeling Toshi’s lips on his, kissing him.  
  
“You know… if you don’t mind… I can continue to help you like this…” Toshi offered. He still wasn’t sure of how he felt, but he knew he would love to have another go with the blonde.  
  
Yoshiki laughed softly. “I’ll think about it…” he said then taking his phone and checking something.  
  
Toshi sighed, he was back to the usual workaholic he was. “Well… I guess I’ll let you work now…” he said standing up.  
  
“How does Thursday sounds to you?” Yoshiki asked as he sat down at his desk.  
  
“Thursday is fine…” Toshi smiled as he walked to the door. “See you later…”  
  
“See you later…” Yoshiki gave him a flirtatious smile.   
  
Toshi then left.  
  
Yoshiki felt content as he stared at the just closed door, he couldn’t believe he was actually in a good mood and it was all thanks to his best friend. He laughed softly. Maybe their friendship was about to become something else.  
  
The End


End file.
